


Sorry

by spuffyduds



Category: due South
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: ds_snippets, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-06
Updated: 2010-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-05 22:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/46563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds





	Sorry

Fraser's gonna be so pissed.

Because his glasses are broken so he couldn't get a shot off even if he knew where his gun was. _Which is just careless of you, Ray._ Because he thinks his ribs are too, they feel purple and fireworks, and _if you wanted a different look, Ray, a simple ear piercing would have sufficed._ Because he thinks that somewhere in the last hour he might have given up Vecchio, he said that's my name at first but after another few breaks he thinks he said Kowalski but it's also possible that he told them his name was Fraser and maybe even Stella at one point, so maybe he just confused the--three? four? goons, and Vecchio isn't hosed. _Maybe YOU'RE confused, Ray._ And he is, not even sure anymore if this was a cop thing, was he on a case? By himself? Maybe it's a gay-bashing thing. _ That doesn't make any sense, Ray, you have repeatedly told me you're straight._ Right, he forgot, his head isn't working too good, and now Fraser's turning away, frowning and twitching his hat in his hands, that's no good, that's the intro to a fucking week of silent Mountie treatment, and he tries to say, "I'm sorry, Frase, I fucked up," but the side of his face is glued to the--pavement? sidewalk? floor?--probably with blood because his mouth tastes full of pennies, and he can't talk right, and Fraser's disappearing anyway, and oh. Wasn't really here. And that's not good, come back and be pissed all you want, just come back, Jesus, I think whoever they were they've left now too, but I can't roll over to check, and my glasses are broken and I'm sorry, just come back, just find me, okay?

 

\--END--


End file.
